epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Laboratory Tuxedo 500098/Welcome to The Madhouse-Chapter Two: Grounded
"Get me twenty CCs of morphine, stat..." "We're losing her, get the defibrillators!" "She's bac-" Edd woke up in...no pain. The bottom half of her body felt numb. In fact, she felt like most of her body was numb. However, it was better than writhing in a torturous pain. She was blinded by bright lights but soon realized she was in a hospital. "The hell?" Edd asked. "Oh, you woke up!" a voice from her right said. She darted her head to the right to see a doctor. "Who are you?" Edd asked. "I'm Dr. Bantha" the doctor replied. "Where am I?" Edd replied. "The Wikiham General Hospital." Bantha replied, again. "Sheriff Scraw saw you unconscious at the city gates during his monitoring hours, so he contacted the hospital, and now you're here!" Bantha explained, as he wrote down things on a clipboard. "Well, thanks for helping me." Edd sighed, the relief in her voice noticeable. "Don't mention it, anything to help out a person in need." Bantha said. "Now, you're gonna have to stay in this hospital for the night, you have three broken ribs, a fractured tibia, and a dislocated shoulder." Bantha explained, in a calm manner. "Jesus." Edd muttered. "Dr. Bantha, please report to the emergency room, a new user got kicked so hard, his spleen flied out of his mouth." the PA system sounded. "Oh, I gotta go!" Bantha exclaimed. He quickly walked out of the room, leaving Edd to herself. "Hopefully, this city has good health-care." Edd quipped. Edd looked around the room before yawning. "Ah, better rest." Edd sighed. She went to sleep peacefully, hoping the next day would be better. Edd woke up the next day to see Bantha with a wheelchair. "You awake?" Bantha asked. "Yeah." Edd replied, tired. "You wanna leave?" Bantha asked again. "Yeah." Edd replied again, still tired. Bantha walked over with the chair, and gently placed Edd in the chair. Bantha wheeled Edd to the lobby. Bantha ringed the bell. A bored looking man came to the desk. "What do you need, Bantha?" the man asked. "Well, Teddy, hello to you too." Bantha quipped. "Patient #334.5682.0747626 is checking out today." Bantha answered. "In a wheelchair?" Teddy replied. "No, of course not, she just looked tired." Bantha laughed. "Okay, patient #334.5682.0747626, what's your real name?" Teddy asked, still a bored man. "Edd Elliott" she replied. "What's your age?" Teddy asked. "23 years old" Edd replied, sounding as bored as he was. "Okay, Edd, now can you give me your favorite color?" Teddy asked. "Uh, blue?" Edd answered, weirded out by the question. "What is the airspeed velocity of a swallow?" Teddy questioned. "European or African?" Edd replied, sarcastically. "Correct, now leave." Teddy stated in a deadpan manner. Edd was wheeled out and placed near a giant building by Bantha. "Okay, sweetie, bye now!" Bantha said, glee in his voice. Edd studied the building, and she saw a logo of a cursor. Under it was a caption. It read "Wikiham™ City Hall". A/N: So, this was a chore to work on. I'm proud of it though. If you have any criticism(constructive criticism), I would love to hear it. '' ''-Lab Category:Blog posts